The House On The Hill
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After Peter plays what he believes to be harmless jokes on all the neighborhood children, he learns about this mysterious old legend, about the ghost of a man who murders people by chopping them up with an axe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Parties, Candy, Costumes, and Pranks

 _I'm back! Just like I said I would be! I'm starting to post this story now in hopes that I'll be able to finish this Next Doctor "episode" in time for Halloween. So, happy Halloween everybody! Happy hauntings, stay safe, and I hope you get lots of candy! (either by trick-or-treating or buying a bag like me) Hope you enjoy this latest edition to the Next Doctor series!_

Cassie raced off the school bus and said goodbye to all of her friends before she started making her way up the gigantic hill in front of her. It had been a brisk autumn day, and normally (since it was Friday and she didn't have any homework) she would be playing outside in a pile of leaves with her older sister Jane.

However this year she had been at Hogwarts since she was a muggleborn witch. She still got to have her Halloween fun and trick-or-treat at the castle, but although Cassie was happy for her, it just wasn't the same without her. Her father and (pseudo) aunt and uncle had been busy decorating the house for Halloween. As she ran onto the front porch, she passed a voice activated green and purple witch that rocked on her rocking chair and cackled with laughter.

Cassie was getting used to this by now, so it no longer shocked her like it used to when she had gotten home from school. As she opened the door Shadow was there to greet her, jumping up on her and wagging his tail as usual. The Doctor grabbed ahold of his collar and pulled him off of her.

"Shadow no, down boy." He told him.

"Oh come on Daddy, he just wants to say hullo to me." Cassie said.

"Yes, well he can do that just as well with all four paws on the floor." He told her. "So, how was school?" he asked her as she started scratching the playful pooch behind the ears while he panted happily.

"It was great! Our teacher told us that next week we will be going on a fieldtrip to the pumpkin patch, and the week after that we will be having our annual Halloween party! She said that we will be playing games, having a costume contest, and we're even allowed to bake something for it!" she told him as he just simply grinned at her.

"That's great news sweetheart, do you have any idea what you want to be for Halloween?" he asked.

"Yes, it just so happens that I was thinking about being Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz, since we're having our school play next month." She said.

"That's a great idea honey." He told her while smiling warmly at her. "You know I'm sorry but Peter's going to have to take you trick-or-treating this year." He said.

"Why can't you take me?" she asked him. "You've always taken me trick-or-treating ever since I was a little kid." She said.

"I know, and I'm really sorry but I have my own Halloween party to go to. Clara invited me to hers and she's going to be my date." He explained. "Speaking of which, you haven't by any chance seen your brother lately?" he questioned.

"No, why?" she questioned him back.

"He never got off the school bus, and I'm starting to worry about him. He's a sweet boy, but your mother always said that Halloween brings out the worst in him." He replied.

"Yeah, I know." Cassie began before she heaved a heavy sad sigh. "Jane and I didn't like it when he played that trick on us last year. Every time we see his fake snake inside the basement we still always freak out about it." She explained. "If only there was some way to teach him a lesson." She added.

"Well, just because someone does something mean to you, doesn't mean that you have to too." Her father began.

"I know." She said as she breathed another deep and heavy sigh before he gave a sly grin at her.

"But if you happen to think of anything let me know, I want to get it on camera." He told her with a wink as she giggled.

"Alright Daddy, I will." She assured him.

"Now, why don't you say that you go and toss your backpack down on top of your bed and we'll go out shopping for your costume?" he suggested.

"Yay!" Cassie exclaimed excitedly while leaping up into the air and throwing her fists over her head. "But what about Peter?" she asked him.

"Uncle Mickey, Aunt Martha, and Shadow will be here waiting for him in case he comes back. Now go ahead and get ready." He told her as he smiled at her while he watched her rush up the stairs. He was about to go and find Mickey and Martha and let them know they were leaving and to keep an eye out for his son, when all of a sudden he burst through the door.

"Hey Dad." He said before The Doctor quickly whirled around to look at him.

"Where the hell have you been!?" The Doctor yelled before raising his wrist and glancing down at his watch. "School let out a few hours ago, and there's no practice today." He said.

"I'm sorry Dad, Miss Oswald kept me after school." He told him as his father suddenly rolled his eyes at him.

"Again!? What did you do this time!?" he exclaimed.

"Well, I sort of, might of left a fake spider in her macaroni and cheese today at lunch today." He told him.

"Oh, Peter!" he scolded. "You know how much Clara hates spiders!" he cried as Peter grinned.

"I know." He said.

"First of all, it isn't funny, and second of all one of these days somebody is going to teach you a lesson about pulling pranks on people!" The Doctor exclaimed as Peter's grin faded.

"But Dad, it wasn't my fault! CJ dared me to do it!" he protested.

"That still doesn't make it right, and if you don't stop causing trouble at school you're going to wind up suspended again and you won't be able to make the Boy Scout camp out next weekend!" he told him before he took a deep breath. "Are we clear?" he asked him before Peter breathed a heavy sigh himself.

"Yes Dad." He said before Cassie ran back downstairs.

"Good, I'm taking your sister out to get her Halloween costume, and I'll probably end up getting mine too." He told him.

"Aren't you a little old for trick-or-treating?" Peter asked him.

"Nope!" The Doctor replied with a grin. "Because I'm not going trick-or-treating this year, I'm going to a Halloween party at your teacher's house, which means that you're in charge of taking your little sister out instead." He told him as Peter simply just rolled his eyes. "Now I'll be back in a little bit, and stay here and try to stay out of trouble." He told him before Peter watched him lift Cassie up inside his arms and carry her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Campout

The Doctor and Cassie walked hand in hand through the store together. There was a lot of scary costumes in there from clowns, to witches, to zombies, and to ghosts. Cassie didn't want to admit it, but she was a little bit scared and unsure of them. "So what costume are you going to get Daddy?" she asked him as she walked close to his side.

Before her father could answer her, they ran into Clara Oswald. "Hullo Doctor, hi Cassie." She said while smiling brightly at them.

"Hullo Miss Oswald." Cassie said.

"My, my Cassie." She began with a grin. "Aren't you getting to be a big girl?" she questioned as Cassie beamed proudly at her and thanked her. "So where's Nathan?" she wondered.

"Oh he's spending the weekend with some of his friends." The Doctor began. "They even invited him to trick-or-treat with them. He's going as a cowboy." He explained.

"That'll be nice for Peter," Clara began. "it'll let him off the hook for looking after two children." She said. "Speaking of Peter_" she began again.

"I know, he told me about the incident that happened at school today. I apologize for that." The Doctor told her.

"At times like that I wish that I didn't have to be professional," she began with a shudder. "I wish there was some way that I could get him back and teach him a _real_ lesson! One that he'd never forget! I hate spiders!" she cried.

"Join the club." Cassie began. "He did the same thing to me and Jane with a snake, and we're supposed to be his sweet and innocent little sisters!" she snapped as The Doctor rolled his eyes at her.

"Anyway, I'm taking Cassie costume shopping." He told her.

"That's nice, what are you going to be Cassie?" Clara asked her.

"Dorothy Gale from The Wizard of Oz." she replied.

"Really? That's interesting because I'm going to be the wicked witch of the west." Clara told her in a very spooky voice while curling her fingers and cackling at her. "I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too!" she cried as Cassie simply scoffed at her and placed her hands upon her hips while turning up her nose and shaking her head.

"I'm not scared." She began proudly. "Besides, Shadow's a big dog, not a little dog, and he could easily attack any witch who tried to hurt me." She said.

"Well, you sure a brave little girl Cassie, what are you going to be for the Halloween party?" Clara asked as she glanced up at The Doctor.

"I'm not sure yet, I was thinking about being a clown, but Peter already picked that costume. I just hope that he starts behaving himself in school if he wants to go to that campout next weekend." He said.

"You mean the camping trip at Camp Banshee?" Clara questioned.

"What's Camp Banshee?" Cassie questioned her back.

"A lot of boys in my class talk about it all the time, they tell me that it's supposed to be haunted." Clara said as Cassie gave a nervous and worried gulp.

"Haunted?" she asked shakily as her whole entire body started trembling with fear.

"Yeah, but it's just an old legend. I don't think it's really true since I don't believe in ghosts myself." Clara reassured her.

"You didn't believe in aliens either or witches." The Doctor pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, I better be going, see you both some other time." She said before she waved goodbye and Cassie looked up at her father while she walked away.

"Daddy?" she questioned.

"Yes sweetheart?" he questioned her back.

"What's a legend?" she wondered.

"A legend is an old story that has been passed down from generation to generation that may or may not be true." He explained.

"Then what's the legend of Camp Banshee?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't worry about it honey." He told her.

"But what if a ghost goes after Peter and tries to eat him or something!? I mean, I know that I've said a lot of bad things about him, but he's still my brother and I still love him!" she cried.

"Oh Cassie, of course you do. I never doubted for a moment that you didn't." he told her. "Don't worry, your brother will be fine. I would never let him go anywhere if I thought there was even a slight chance that he'd be in danger. Now let's go ahead and get our costumes because I need to get back home and start dinner." He said.

"Okay Daddy." She told him as he smiled down at her.

"That's my good girl." He told her before he led her away.

 _…._

When Monday morning came, Nathan and Cassie climbed onto the school bus together and found a seat together. Cassie had told her foster brother about her fears about the supposedly haunted camp. "I already told Daddy that I'm staying after school today to do some research in the library." She began as she sat down. "Only I didn't tell him that it wasn't for school. He might be sure that the legend isn't true, but I'm not." She said with a shake of her head. "After all, my mother is somewhat of a ghost." She told him.

"But what if you find out that the camp is haunted? How are you going to get The Doctor to change his mind?" Nathan wondered when suddenly the doors pulled shut and the bus started moving again.

"I'm not sure, I haven't figured that part out yet." Cassie admitted. "But I'll think of something." She said. "I have to. I just have to."

Cassie spent the rest of the school week researching all about Camp Banshee. By the time Friday came she had all of her facts straight and knew that she had to convince her father not to send Peter (who seemed to be on his best behavior) there. After she got home that afternoon she found Nathan, Mickey, and Martha already inside the kitchen.

"Hey Cassie, your father wanted me to let you know that he's picking Clara up and taking her out for dinner, so you and Nathan will have to stay with the babysitter." Mickey told her.

"But what about Peter? Where's he?" she asked him.

"He's upstairs packing for his camping trip. Martha and I are driving him there before we go to the movies." He explained.

"But you can't!" she cried.

"Why not?" Martha questioned him.

"Because a crazy man with an axe lives out in the woods! Or at least his ghost does." She replied.

"Oh I see what this is about." Mickey began with a grin. "You're worried about the legend of Camp Banshee. I know you're just a little kid so I don't expect you to understand this, but it's just a legend, it isn't real." He told her.

"I am _not_ a little kid, and it is too real!" she snapped with a stomp of her foot before Peter came down the stairs.

"What's real?" he asked as he swung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, don't listen to her. She's just letting her imagination run away with her." Mickey told him. "Come on let's go. We have to get you to the campground before your aunt and I miss the movie." He said before they walked out the door and left the house together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Legend of Camp Banshee

After Mickey and Martha dropped Peter off at camp, he decided that he better start pitching his tent. That's when all of a sudden one of the other boys walked over to him. He had short red hair and dark brown eyes with freckles on either side of his cheeks right underneath his eyes. "So Peter, you decided to show up after all huh?" he questioned him.

"What do you mean, why wouldn't I show up? I always come to all our campouts unless I'm sick or something." He said.

"Yeah, I know." The other boy began before grinning slyly at him. "But none of our other campgrounds have been haunted." He said.

"What do you mean it's haunted?" Peter asked him. "Mr. Brown never said anything about it being haunted." He said.

"Well of _course_ he didn't. He didn't want to scare us, otherwise nobody would show up if they knew that Jack Wicks was out to get them." The other boy said as another dark skinned boy walked over to join them.

"Well, who's Jack Wicks?" he asked him.

"You don't know!?" the dark skinned boy began. "Tell him Scott!" he exclaimed.

"I'm surprised you don't know about that legend." Scott began. "Considering that you and your family are into strange things and stuff. Anyway, they say he lived in an old cottage on top of a hill about two hundred years or so ago. He was a woodcarver and he loved to carve more than anything in the world. So much so that he never got married or had a family of his own. And the one thing he hated more than anything was trespassers on his property.

He was afraid that they would wreck his carvings, or try and stop him from chopping down any more trees. So one day a little girl decided to run away from home, and so she foolishly decided to go through the path in the woods. All of a sudden it started to rain and thunderstorm. She stopped once she got into the clearing. A lightning bolt lit up the cottage for her, and she figured that whoever lived there would help her find her way back home." He told him.

"However that was the biggest mistake that she ever made." The dark skinned boy said inside a spooky and mysterious whisper.

"Why? What happened to her?" Peter asked him although once he did, he was sorry that he had ever asked.

"Jack murdered her, and used her body as firewood, she was never seen or heard from again." The other boy began before he clenched his fists and simulated a whacking motion. "He chopped her up with an axe and hid her ashes and the rest of her remains under the floorboard of his house." He told him.

"Did the police ever catch him?" Peter wondered.

"Eventually they did, and the legend goes that they used his own axe to chop his head off and then they buried him next to his cottage. It is said that his spirit still haunts the woods, and if you ever seen an old man guiding his way through the woods with a lantern, that you better turn around and run away while you still can, or you'll meet the same fate as the little girl and the thousands of other children that trespassed on Jack's property." Scott said.

"Jack?" Peter questioned. "Jack's lantern?" he pondered when suddenly it had hit him. "Wait a minute, Jack O' Lantern!" he realized. "That must have been where they got the name." he began before he shook his head. "Anyway, you guys don't scare me. I don't believe in ghosts." He boasted.

"Oh yeah? Well then prove it, go into the woods. I dare you." Scott said.

"Fine! I will!" Peter cried.

"If you wait until Halloween night they say that the devil will appear and drag your soul to Hell just like he tried to do to Jack's." the other dark skinned boy said.

"Alright, I'll do it. I'll come back here on Halloween and prove to you guys that it's just a stupid story. I'm not afraid of anything!" Peter bragged. "I just have to take my little sister trick-or-treating first." He said before he turned around and walked away.

"Do you think that he'll actually go through with it?" the dark skinned boy questioned.

"Not a chance." Scott replied with a shake of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Party

Cassie sat on top of her bed while her mother busily braded her hair. "I still don't understand why you can't come to the Halloween party with me, or take me trick-or-treating." She began. "After all, Halloween is supposed to be the one night a year where the dead can freely walk the earth isn't it?" she questioned her. "You wouldn't even need the resurrection ring or anything." As Rose smiled sadly at her daughter.

"Well for one thing, your father already told your brother to go and take you." She began. "And for another thing, I know he's really starting to like Clara, and I really don't want to get involved in their relationship. After all, even though I died I _want_ him to get on with his life." She explained before she finally pulled her hands away from her head and turned her towards the mirror.

"There, how does that look?" Rose asked her as Cassie smiled.

"It looks great, thanks Mum! You're the only one I can trust when it comes to my hair." She said as Rose laughed and leaned over to kiss the top of her head.

"You're welcome sweetheart." She said. "Now let me just finish up the bows and then you can go put your ruby slippers on and you'll be all set to go." She told her. Meanwhile Peter sat on the couch downstairs flicking through the different television channels. He had just gotten back from the worst camping trip that he had ever had. He hardly got any sleep that previous weekend, because every time he closed his eyes, he saw an image of Jack Wickes trying to murder him with an axe.

That's when all of a sudden Nathan entered the room dressed like Woody the cowboy. "Excuse me Peter, are you alright?" he asked him as Peter finally decided to turn off the television since there wasn't anything on that he felt like watching and turned to look at him.

"Yeah I'm fine," he began. "why wouldn't I be?" he asked him.

"Because it's Halloween and you're not even in your costume yet." Nathan pointed out.

"That's because I don't have Halloween parties at school anymore. I'm too old for it." Peter told him.

"But you didn't even want to carve pumpkins with me and Cassie either." He said.

"Nathan, please just go away and leave me alone. I'm not in the mood right now alright?" Peter questioned him. Nathan was about apologize to him when all of a sudden The Doctor entered the room with Cassie by his side.

"Alright Nathan, are you ready to go to your first school Halloween party?" he asked him with a grin as the little boy smiled back at him.

"I sure am!" he exclaimed excitedly before The Doctor took ahold of his hand.

"Alright, come on then, let's go out to the car." He told him as he took his daughter by the other hand and led them out of the room. Peter heaved a heavy sigh before sinking back into his seat and glancing up at the clock. It was almost seven o'clock, he had less than six hours to go before it was midnight.

 _….._

"Come on Daddy!" Cassie cried with a wave of her hand. "And don't forget my chocolate chip cookies!" she called.

"Don't worry munchkin, I'm getting them for you!" he called back to her before removing the tray of cookies from the backseat that had a piece of aluminum foil on top of them. "Could one of you please shut the door for me?" he asked them.

"Sure, I will." Nathan agreed before he walked back over to help him.

"Ah, thank you Nathan. I really appreciate it." The Doctor told him before they headed towards the school building together. "Now don't forget, I have to meet Clara so I can't stay too long." He reminded them before both children raced inside. Monica and Pepper were the first ones to greet her at the door. Monica was dressed up like a witch, (with a black pointed hat and matching robe) while Pepper had a white sheet over the top of her back.

"Hey Monica, hey Pepper, I really like your costumes." Cassie said as she smiled widely at them as Monic lifted her hand up and placed it in front of her mouth before dropping it again while she smiled back at her and pointed at her outfit and smiled even larger. "You're welcome, and thanks for liking mine too. I'm Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz, so I guess that makes you the wicked witch." Cassie said with a giggle before she bent down to stroke the top of Pepper's head. "With a wonderful ghost dog." She added as she giggled again when Pepper started licking her face and wagging her tail.

Once they got back inside the classroom, Cassie gasped with astonishment while her eyes popped wide open and the tables of sweets that now stood out in front of her. "Look Nathan! We've hit the mother lode! Woohoo!" she cried.

"Yeah but just remember, it's not just for you. You have to share with everyone else." Her father reminded her before he set the cookies down on top of one of the tables.

"Oh I know," Cassie began looking up at him with a grin. "but it still makes me very happy that it's finally Halloween again." She said as he grinned back down at her.

"I'm sure it does, just don't get too wild and crazy about it." He told her as music started playing in the background.

"I'm sorry Daddy, but I can't promise that. After all, it _is_ Halloween. And Halloween only comes around once a year, so might as well live it up and have some fun!" she cried before she started to sing.

 _I know something that's tough but sweet!_

 _There ain't no finer Halloween treat!_

 _It's got everything that I desire,_

 _Enough to set my mouth on fire!_

 _Chorus; Oh, I want candy! I want candy! I want candy,.. give me candy!_

"Ooh yummy!" she exclaimed with a giggle as all of a sudden everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her before Nathan started to sing.

 _Ooh I go trick-or-treating when the sun goes down,_

 _Ain't no finer sweet in town!_

 _You're exactly what The Doctor ordered!_

He sang glancing up at The Doctor with a grin as he simply just rolled his eyes at him.

 _So sweet you make my mouth water!_

He cried when suddenly all the other students inside the classroom (instead of Monica and Pepper who watched them from afar) started singing and dancing along and throwing their fists into the air.

 _Chorus; Oh,.. I want candy! I want candy! I want candy,.. give me candy! Hey! Hey! Hey! All I want is the candy! All I want is the candy!_

 _Candy on Halloween there's nothing better!_

Nathan sung smiling happily.

 _But I like candy anytime, any weather!_

Cassie exclaimed.

 _Pretty soon I'm going to trick-or-treat! Then I'll have all the candy that I could ever eat!_

She added.

 _Chorus_

 _Oh candy in the morning time, candy in the bright moonlight, candy baby can't you see, all I want is the candy! Oh candy in the morning time, candy in the bright moonlight, candy baby can't you see, all I want is the candy! Hey! Hey! Hey! All I want is the candy! Hey! Hey! Hey! All I want is the candy!_

They finished the song together with laughter and giggles as The Doctor cheered and applauded with all of the other adults before placing two of his fingers in-between his mouth and whistled loudly as Cassie and Nathan smiled and bowed proudly to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Halloween Fun

 _Happy Halloween everyone! Only a couple more chapters of this story or episode whatever and then there won't be any more until December. So I hope you enjoy the rest of it, and enjoy this spooktactular holiday!_

Clara answered the door as The Doctor rang the doorbell. He pulled his cape in front of his face to hide it and conceal his fangs. "Hullo Miss Oswald, I want to suck your blood!" he exclaimed before letting out a rather loud mischievous laugh as Clara simply shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

"That's the saddest Dracula impression I've ever heard. And I should know because I've had many kids in my class dress up like vampires before." She told him.

"Well then I guess you're not ready to go to the party." He told her while wrinkling his eyebrows at her. "Unless you still do want to escort me." He said.

"Alright, but who's going to pick up Nathan and Cassie from their Halloween party at the elementary school?" she asked him.

"Oh don't worry about that, Rose will take care of it." He reassured her with a wave of his hand.

"But_" she began as he simply stared at her and she quickly shook her head. "Never mind, let's just go. I've had enough surprises to last me a lifetime." She said as The Doctor stifled a laugh before she took his arm and led her out towards his car.

 _…._

"Trick or treat!" Cassie exclaimed as she rang the doorbell and stood on top of the porch with Nathan and a bunch of his other friends. A nice lady with long dark hair answered it.

"Well hullo there dearies," she began. "I see that we have a cowboy, a pirate, and some ghouls and zombies." She said before she turned to look at Cassie who smiled up at her. "And what's this? Miss Dorothy Gale from Kansas." She said before she started scooping up some of her candy from inside her bowl and dishing it out into their bags and buckets. "Here you go, you deserve it for all your beautiful costumes." She told them.

"Thank you Mam." Cassie said as the woman placed a bunch of chocolate bars inside her bag.

"You're welcome, happy Halloween." She told her before Cassie started to turn away from her.

"Happy Halloween!" Cassie cried before she stepped off the porch as all of the other kids thanked her. "Wow, I can't believe how much candy I'm getting." She said.

"Yeah well we can only go to a few more houses and then I need to get you home and get you to bed. I have some important stuff to do." Peter said.

"Like what?" she inquired.

"None of your business, come on let's go." He told her.

"Does this have anything to do with Jack Wickes?" she asked him.

"I already told you, it's none of your business!" he shouted angrily at her.

"Yes it is, because you're my brother. I don't want anything to happen to you!" she said shakily as her bottom lip started to quiver and a tear rolled down her cheek. Peter took a deep breath and sighed heavily before he squatted down in front of her.

"Look Cassie, I'm going to be fine alright. Nothing's going to happen to me." He told her.

"But what if Jack finds you and chops you up into little pieces? What am I supposed to tell Mum and Dad?" she asked him.

"Nothing, because it's just a legend." He said.

"Then why are you going?" she asked him as a few moments of silence fell between them.

"It's really hard to explain, you've just got to trust me." He said.

"Alright, but I still don't like it." Cassie said before she took ahold of his hand and he led her away from the house and headed down the street towards the next one.

 _…_

The Doctor walked Clara back up to her house. "That was the best Halloween party that I've ever been to." The Doctor began. "And I'm not just saying that because that's the only Halloween party that I've ever been to except for the elementary school ones." He said as Clara slowly turned her head away from him. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" she asked him back.

"Well, you just seem a little bit tense and distracted." He told her.

"I'm just worried about Peter that's all." She said.

"Aren't we all?" The Doctor questioned her teasingly with a grin.

"Doctor I'm serious." Clara began before she came to a complete stop and turned to face him. "He was acting really strange in school all week, I think some of the other boys are starting to get him. They dared him to go to Jack's house at midnight tonight." She said.

"Really? He never said anything about that." The Doctor began. "But anyway, it's just a bit of Halloween fun isn't it? I mean you're not really saying that you believe it's haunted? I thought that you didn't believe in ghosts." He said with a chuckle.

"Doctor, I've met a family of an aliens who can change their bodies counting the dog, a witch, and a robot child. I'm starting to become more open to the idea that anything's possible." She said as The Doctor's grin vanished and was replaced with a worried expression instead.

"You really don't think that my son is in danger do you? I mean he's known for smashing pumpkins and egging houses all around the neighborhood and scaring the children. What if this is just another one of his famous gags?" he questioned her.

"I dunno." She began with a shake of her head. "But do you really want to take that chance?" she asked him.

"No." he answered quickly. "Clara, do you know how to get to the camp?" he asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Good, because I need you to give me directions." He told her before he hurried back to the car as she chased after him and they both got inside of it before he turned on the engine and drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Lesson Learned

The Doctor parked his car inside the parking lot before he quickly leapt out of the driver's seat and Clara hopped out of the passenger's side. "Boy, I sure wish that Shadow was here." The Doctor began quickly slamming the door behind him. "He could track down Peter's scent." He said when all of a sudden his face lit up. "Hey wait a minute, why don't I summon him for help?" he questioned.

"You're telling me that you want to go all the way back just to get the dog!?" Clara exclaimed. "Why didn't we just take him with us in the first place!?" she cried.

"How many times do I have to tell you Clara? Shadow is not just any ordinary dog, he's a time dog which means that he can travel in time as fast as I can, he just can't operate the TARDIS." The Doctor told her before he placed two fingers in-between his teeth and whistled loudly. "Shadow!?" he called. "Here boy!" he cried with another sharp whistle as Clara watched with disbelief. Sure enough a few moments later the dog magically appeared and she widened her eyes with astonishment and bewilderment.

Shadow barked excitedly before leaping up on his master wagging his tail. "Good boy Shadow!" The Doctor exclaimed scratching him behind the ears before he leapt back down on the ground. "Alright boy, go find Peter." He told him as he watched as the dog started sniffing the air before staring straight out into space. His eyes got extremely blue as a silver gadget appeared over one of them and started turning around.

"What is he doing?" Clara asked.

"He's going to show us where Peter is with his ETS." The Doctor told her.

"His what!?" she exclaimed with uncertainty.

"His ETS." The Doctor repeated. "It's like a GPS for aliens. It stands for Extra Terrestrial Sensory." He explained.

"Oh." Clara said simply with a nod when all of a sudden a huge screen appeared in front of them.

"Wait a minute, I think he's found something." The Doctor said when suddenly sure enough Peter appeared on the screen outside the cottage. "I knew it! Good boy Shadow! Now take us to him." He said as the gadget disappeared and Shadow placed his nose to the ground and started sniffing before sprinting away. "Come on Clara he's on the trail!" The Doctor called back to her with a wave of his hand before he ran after it.

 _…_

"This is stupid." Peter said to himself. "There's nobody here!" he cried. "It's just an old abandoned house!" he exclaimed when all of a sudden he saw a bright light out of the corner of his eye. "What's that!?" he cried with a gasp before he whirled around to see a lantern levitating in midair. Peter gulped as he stood frozen inside his spot. Then it suddenly occurred to him that somebody was just playing a trick on him. It must have been one of the boys since he knew for a fact that ghosts didn't exist and nobody was going to tell him otherwise.

"Ha, ha very funny guys!" he exclaimed nervously when suddenly he heard a low moaning noise and then all of a sudden the apparition of an old man appeared holding the lantern out in front of him with one hand, and a shiny red axe in the other one. "G-G-GG—Ghost!" he yelled shakily while pointing an unsteady finger at him. Peter turned around and started to run away as fast as his legs could carry him and that's when he ran into Shadow.

"Shadow?" he questioned him. "What are you doing here?" he asked when all of a sudden The Doctor emerged out of the darkness.

"I brought him here to find you." He began. "But the real question is what are you doing here?" he questioned with a cross look on his face as Clara stepped out of the darkness beside him.

"Dad, Ms. Oswald, there's a ghost back there! A real live actual ghost!" he cried.

"First of all that's an oxymoron Peter. And second of all, maybe now you've finally learned that that it doesn't always feel so good to be scared." She said while folding her arms and shaking her head.

"Oh, you mean the spider." He began.

"And the snake and all of the other countless pranks that you've pulled on people." His father added.

"Gosh guys I'm really sorry. I just thought that it was fun." Peter apologized.

"It isn't so fun when the other person isn't laughing about it." Clara told him.

"I'm sorry, I promise that I'll never do it again." Peter began with a shake of his head. "But what are we going to do about the ghost back there?" he asked them as his father just simply grinned at him.

"Oh, I think that I've got an idea. However first you've got to promise me that you'll clean up the mess that you made with the houses and the pumpkins." He said.

"I promise," Peter began with a nod. "now what are we going to do!?" he cried.

"I think it's time to do a little ghost busting." The Doctor said with another grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Counting Your Blessings

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Peter asked his father as they both sat around the table with Clara by their side.

"No as of a matter of fact, I'm absolutely not. I've never done this before, but it's worth a try. Now everyone close your eyes and take ahold of each other's hands. Never drop them and never break the circle." The Doctor instructed before he closed his eyes and grabbed ahold of Clara's and Peter's one hand while they grabbed the other.

"I am now speaking to the lost soul of Jack Wickes. We want you out of the Banshee Woods, you are no longer welcome there, and we want you to leave. In the name of Jesus Christ we banish you back into the underworld!" he cried when all of a sudden the ground began to shake and Peter and Clara opened their eyes and screamed.

"It's alright everybody, whatever you do don't break the circle, it's very important." He reminded them when all of a sudden the shaking stopped and a bright light shone into the room. The Doctor smiled as he opened his eyes. "See? That wasn't so hard was it?" he questioned.

"That's weird, it usually is a lot harder in all of the television shows and movies I've seen." Clara said. "The demons always usually end up fighting back."

"Aha, that's why you shouldn't always believe everything you seen on TV." He told her. "You can let go now." He told them.

"Great, can I go home and go to bed now?" Peter asked him.

"After you clean up all of the houses you egged and pumpkins you've smashed. I just wanted to let you know that you're my son, and I will always love you Peter no many how much trouble you caused. I just hope you've learned your lesson." He told him as Peter nodded.

"I have, trust me." He told him as his father smiled at him.

"Good, that's the end of another adventure, our next one starts next month so don't be late. Either of you." He said before he got to his feet and leapt up from the table.

"What are you talking about? What adventure?" Peter asked him.

 **One Month Later,..**

The Doctor sipped some wine out of his goblet while he and the rest of his family sat around the dining room table wearing pilgrim costumes. The Doctor raised his goblet into the air afterwards. "I just want to make a toast to my family and the rest of the pilgrim family and Indians on this day of giving thanks. Let us always remember to count our blessing and thank God for the wonderful feast that we have in front of us as well as the rest of our wonderful blessings. To friends, to family, and to this beautiful planet that we live on. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!" he exclaimed.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" they called back before they all toasted their goblets together and started to drink.


End file.
